Chain Reaction (album)
Chain Reaction is a studio album by Australian singer John Farnham. The album was released in Australia on 24 September 1990. Chain Reaction was the highest selling album in Australia in 1990 and debuted at #1 on the ARIA charts in September. The album's first three singles yielded top 10 status, with "Chain Reaction" reaching #3 in August, "That's Freedom" at #5 in September and "Burn For You" reaching #5 in December. A fourth single was also released in early 1991 titled "In Days To Come," which peaked at #41. This album was promoted by a nation wide tour titled, "The Chain Reaction Tour," which provided a televised performance at Flinders Park National Tennis Centre in Melbourne in 1990. This performance aired on Australia's Channel Seven, and was released shortly after as a VHS video cassette. This cassette was re-released as a DVD on 13 November 2005. Additional information Nearly 20 years after the album's initial release, Chain Reaction is considered one of Farnham's best works. It also received much praise from critics at the time, even though many of the songs on this album have serious lyrics. "See The Banners Fall", "That's Freedom" and "Chain Reaction" were all delivering a similar message: the world is changing, whether Australians (or anyone in the West, for that matter) like it or not. In addition, "See The Banners Fall" is an accurate depiction of the world at the time, and "Chain Reaction" alludes in part by the globalisation that was (eventually) caused by the break-up of the Soviet Union. Many Australians consider "That's Freedom" and "In Days To Come" as symbols of the urgency for the world to wake up and solve the world's problems. This may be the reason why Chain Reaction (both the single and the album) was a commercial success. These themes were evident on the Age Of Reason album, Farnham's previous, and to a lesser extent, Whispering Jack. They have also been covered since on Then Again... and Romeo's Heart. Track listing # "That's Freedom" (T. Kimmel, J. Chapman) – 4:19 # "In Days To Come" (J. Farnham, D. Hirschfelder, R. Fraser) – 4:06 # "Burn For You" (P. Buckle, J. Farnham, R. Faser) – 3:33 # "See The Banners Fall" (J. Farnham, D. Hirschfelder, R. Fraser) – 4:35 # "I Can Do Anything" (P. Buckle, J. Farnham, R. Faser) – 4:27 # "All Our Sons And Daughters" (P. Buckle, J. Farnham, R. Faser) – 4:09 # "Chain Reaction" (D. Stewart, S. Stewart) – 3:12 # "In Your Hands" (P. Buckle, J. Farnham, R. Faser) – 4:21 # "New Day" (P. Buckle, J. Farnham, R. Faser) – 4:16 # "The Time Has Come" (J. Creighton, J. Farnham, R. Fraser) – 4:58 # "The First Step" (C. Thompson, J. Kravetz, K. Reid) – 4:54 # "Time And Money" (P. Buckle, J. Farnham, R. Faser) – 5:13 Personnel *John Farnham - vocals, acoustic guitar *David Hirschfelder - keyboards, bass, string arrangements, programming, piano *Brett Garsed - guitars *Angus Burchall - drums & percussion *Phil Buckle - guitars *Jack Jones - guitars *Tommy Emmanuel - guitars *Ross Fraser - guitars *Steve Williams - harp, tenor sax, harmonica *Venetta Fields - vocals *Lindsay Field - vocals Chart positions Singles Domestic releases VPL1-0830 (LP) VPCD1-0830 (CD) VPK1-0830 (MC) POPCD-0830 (Pop-Up CD) 88697522032 (Box Set w/"Full House" 2CD) International releases PL74768 (European LP) PD74768 (European CD) PK74768 (European MC) VCP-34 (Japanese CD) Category:Studio albums